Ham Mack
Dr. 'Henry Andrew "Ham" Mack (March 18th, 1964-March 18th, 2000) '''was the grandfather of Andi Mack, the father of Bex Mack, and the husband of Celia Mack. He never knew Andi, due to being killed by Jonas Stephen Scott a few years before her birth, after which Jonas assumed his identity. He was close friends with Dr. Victor Poelle. Upon his death, his identity was merged with that of Harrison Wells. Personality Ham was a reasonable pacifist. He was quiet and humble, as well as very compassionate. He was very cheerful and loved Celia dearly. Biography Early Life Death Original Timeline Ham is Celia's husband and Bex's dad. Up until Andi's 13th birthday, Andi thought that Ham was her father. When Bex came home for the birthday, Ham was happy to see her return and he tried to calm Celia down. Since then, Ham has been trying to keep everything calm in the midst of the tension among Celia, Bex and Andi. In Outside the Box, Ham tries to help Bex bond with the rest of the family during family dinner memory games. He even tries to help Bex cheat just so she can fit in. When the family secret is exposed to everyone in Dancing in the Dark, Ham tries to calm Celia down by taking her away for a getaway. Unfortunately, their trip is cut short when their neighbor calls them about the party. This infuriates Celia so much that she refuses to talk to Bex and Andi. Ham steps in to help fix things and when Bex reveals that Andi was asking about her dad but Bex doesn't know how to begin and tell him that he has a daughter he didn't know existed. Ham tells Bex that Andi's dad knows she exists but doesn't know that she is his daughter. In It's Not About You, Ham gives Bex Bowie Quinn's email address and asks her to write to him about his daughter - he deserves to know the truth. When Bex can't figure out what to write to Bowie, Ham tries to help but they both end up just writing "hey!" Lucky for them, Bowie comes over and all they need to do, is deal with Celia. Legacy With everyone remained unaware of Harrison's death, Eobard would pose as Wells for fifteen years with Harrison's reputation and later legacy suffered greatly thanks to Eobard's various actions. Unknown to Eobard, Tina somehow knew that something wasn't right after Tess's death as Harrison and Tina were good friends. In 2015, Joe West and Cisco Ramon went to Starling City to research, discovering the real Harrison's corpse. Joe kept this a secret for Iris West's safety to remain silent about the truth, however, the discovery is shared with Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow with Harrison's corpse in Central City.3 When Team Flash initially met Harry Wells, Cisco and Joe unfortunately compared Harry to Eobard while Caitlin remembered Harry is the real Harrison's doppelgänger from Earth Two.4 Harry later suspected encountering the Reverse-Flash's first time-travel trip to 2016 is what will eventually lead to Harrison's murder.5 In addition to joining the Nazis of Earth-X, Eobard kept his victim's likeness for "old times' sake" with Barry, thinking of Harrison's face as "handsome".6 Trivia * He is nicknamed "Ham" for his initials, '''H'enry 'A'ndrew 'M'ack. * He had excellent cooking skills. * During his final drive with Celia, he said he wanted his grandkids calling him Pops. This trait of his personality persisted as Jonas got to know Andi and she became like his own daughter. * Ham has 12 known doppelgängers, making him the character with the most known doppelgängers. * Like Amber, Ham's fate is largely unknown during Andipoint's events but it can be presumed that he was still alive since Jonas was prevented from committing the murder. * He had met Dennis Eisenberg.